Expectation
by polarlight27
Summary: seorang yeoja polos Byun Baekhyun yg dipermainkan oleh namja tampan dan populer yg bernama Park Chanyeol. suatu ketika semuanya terbongkar. apa yg terjadi? gabisa bikin summary- - lgsg baca aja yak


Expectation

Terispirasi dari mv girls day yg expectation. Saya bikin ini versi ChanBaek genderswitch.

Oke langsung aja ya

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

SM International High School, sekolah bergengsi di korea selatan yg dihuni oleh anak-anak orang kaya dan anak-anak berprestasi. Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di SMSHS, dia memiliki sahabat bernama Kai –Kim JongIn- penyumbang dana terbesar setelah Chanyeol. Mereka berdua adalah kingka SMSHS, selain kaya, mereka juga memiliki wajah yg sangat tampan dan bersifat ramah didepan para fans mereka.

PROLOG END

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Kai dari lorong sekolah.

"ya ada apa Kai? Apa kau sedang merindukanku?"

"cih pede sekali kau. Apa hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke club."

"tidak ada, baiklah jam 9 malam kita ketemuan di cafe Xoxo."

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Kai sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baru Chanyeol akan balik badan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg menarik lembut tangannya. Saat menoleh ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Kekasih Chanyeol.

"oh hai Baek." Sapa Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"hai Channie. Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengunjungi toko buku, ada buku yg harus aku beli untuk pelajaran sejarah."

"ah maafkan aku, barusan aku dan Kai sudah membuat janji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"o-oh begitu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. "baiklah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lagi sambil tesenyum.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yg sedikit murung akhirnya Chanyeol berkata "baiklah, besok kita jalan-jalan sesukamu, tapi jangan murung lagi oke? Lebih baik sekarang kau ku antar pulang."

.

At Xoxo Cafe.

"yah idiot, lama sekali kau, kau kira aku ini pesuruhmu apa?" omel Kai kepada Chanyeol karena ia telat 15 menit.

"aku tadi harus menjemput Kyungsoo dulu." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Kai menatapnya tajam. "kau mengajak Kyungsoo? Kau tau dia itu wanita!"

"aku tau, tapi aku terlalu merindukannya. Kau tau kami hampir tidak bertemu selama 3minggu karna dia pergi ke jepang bersama orang tuanya."

"yaya terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang kita berangkat." Jawab Kai sambil berjalan ke mobil merah sportnya.

.

Kai nampak bosan karena dia ditinggal oleh Chanyeol yg sedang bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo. Tunggu, apa kalian bingung mengapa Chanyeol bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo? Mari saya jelaskan. Kyungsoo adalah pacar sah Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun? Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun karena dia anak yg polos. Dia berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan pandai berdandan, sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya gadis polos dan lugu yg tidak tau caranya berdandan dan berpakaian mewah. Baekhyun memang orang kaya, tetapi dia tidak suka memperlihatkan kekayaannya didepan orang lain. –back to story—

"eungh Channiehh." Suara desahan Kyungsoo tedengar di tempat mereka duduk –Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai."

Chanyeol terus saja memberi tanda di leher mulus Kyungsoo dan meremas-remas payudara kenyal itu.

"yah tidak bisakah kalian lakukan dikamar saja? Aku muak melihat kalian bercumbu di depanku!" ucap kai sedikit berteriak.

"well, aku akan melakukannya di mobil saat perjalanan pulang karena Kyungsoo tidak boleh pulang terlau larut." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan bajunya yg sedikit berantakan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kai dengan tatapan kosong.

SKIP

Hari ini, Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. Ditaman inilah sekarang mereka sedang duduk dengan keheningan.

"tak bisakah kau mengajak aku ketempat yg lebih baik daripada di taman ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"sudah lama aku tidak ke taman ini." Jawabnya pelan. "apa kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk duduk dan diam jika seperti ini."

"apa kau sedang sibuk? Baiklah maafkan aku Yeol. Jika kau sedang sibuk kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"tidak Baek, bukan begitu maksudku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping."

"lalu apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lirih sambil mencengkram kemeja depan Chanyeol.

"aku hanya bosan. Kajja aku antar kau pulang, lebih baik kau beristirahat." Jawabnya sambil menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau temani aku tidur? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun melas.

"tapi Baekki, aku harus—"

"kali ini saja Yeol, aku sangat merindukanu." Jawab Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"baiklah." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan menemani Baekhyun tidur.

.

Malam harinya, seorang namja nampak tergesa-gesa jalan di koridor apartemen. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol yg sedang menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

"mengapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"maaf, kau tau? Tadi baekhyun memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. " jawab Chanyeol acuh sambil masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

"tidak biasanya dia minta ditemenin." Tanya Kyungoo sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dan menyusul Chanyeul ke dalam.

"manaku tahu." Jawab Chnyeol acuh. "hey Kyung, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu dan...tubuhmu sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Kyungsoo.

"nado chagi-ah."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar suuara-suara desahan dari kamar apartemen tersebut.

TBC

Huaahh gimana? Gadanta yee? Maap masih newbie nicc wkwk-_-

Saya mau minta reviewnya aja, kalo yg review lebih dari 10 org saya bakal lanjut ff ini. Tp kalo kurang... yah terpaksa saya berentiin ea karna tidak ada peminatnya huks(?)

Oke tak tunngu reviewnya;; XOXO


End file.
